Nuevos Reclutas, Nuevos Amigos, Nuevas Aventuras
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Basado en la historia original, tras haber terminado con éxito el caso de los 14 desaparecidos, Judy y Nick se enfrentan a un nuevo desafío...Criar a un novato


eeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEH Y QUE PASÓ MIS PEQUEÑAS ROCKITAS! Como están, espero que estén de lo mejor, aquí su escritor ROCK ROJA en una nueva historia de la página, ya saben ustedes que a mí me gusta, pausar algunos fics y entonces empezar a escribir otros, totalmente nuevos y con ideas a veces descabelladas,muero bueno, la cosa es, que ya muchos de ustedes, me han estado pidiendo capítulos sobre mis otras historias, o capítulos de las historias, que más les han gustado, por lo que, e decidido hacer, una clase de, votación, para tener más controlado el asunto de los capítulos, a que me refiero, me refiero, a que en cierto fic o en cierto final o principio de un capítulo de cualquier historia mía, voy a poner, los nombres de los capítulos del fic que ustedes quieren que suba, así que, el que salga más votado, será el que suba el día después, si no me entendiste, que bueno porque yo tampoco XD, lo segundo, estoy pensando hacer un fic, preguntas y respuestas para todos aquellos que quieran saber más sobre mi, o sobre mis futuros proyectos o cosas por el estilo, cuando, no lo sé, pero será pronto, feliz Navidad a todos, próspero año nuevo, y sin más que decir...AL FIC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Zootopia me pertenecen, a excepción de los Oc's que se muestren en dicho Fic

Capitulo 1: el inicio de todo

...hace mucho tiempo...o hace 20 días, un tigre siberiano, de cabello azul y ojos azules como igual, se encontraba exhausto sobre una litera, con los brazos cubriendo sus ojos, y una linterna pequeña alumbrando su cama...Emi, un joven de 20 años, se encontraba a mitad de su entrenamiento como cadete en la academia de policía de zootopia, y siendo de cuerpo delgado, y algo alto, eso podía traerle ciertas incomodidades...y también recordaba varios de sus fracasos a mitad del semestre

FLASHBACKS

El pobre tigre se encontraba cayendo en cada prueba que había en la academia, tormenta de arena, lluvia agresiva, el frío y una pared de hielo, al igual que había sido noqueado por un gran rinoceronte, si...había sido

Osa Polar: ANIQUILADO!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Emi:...Dios...esto es pésimo...soy una desgracia y una vergüenza para mi raza...debería...renunciar...volver a casa...*mira su teléfono celular un momento, lo toma en sus patas/manos y entonces es que se pone los audífonos, busca en su biblioteca, pero antes de poner una canción, es que mira al techo...y frunce el ceño* o no...eso sí que no...mañana...todo cambia!~ *pone la canción, y entonces se acomoda en su cama para dormir*

*empieza un solo de guitarra y batería con algo de buen ritmo*

"El amanecer poco a poco se hace presente"

*guitarraso*

"Todos los miembros de la academia se encontraban en mitad de una carrera en un circuito olímpico algo grande, y Emi es el primero en salir"

*guitarraso*

"Se veía a Emi corriendo por todo el sitio de forma animada, sudaba como loco, pero aun así es que seguía, seguía y seguía hasta caer la noche"

*guitarraso*

"Estaba haciendo unas cuantas abdominales en los escalones de su litera, era difícil porque los espacios eran pequeños, pero logró lidiar con ello"

*guitarraso*

"Estaba jugando videojuegos en su litera, mientras que era observado por su entrenadora de grupo algo extrañada"

 _Ooouuu son tantos pasos por andar, y tantas pruebas por pasaaaar~_

"Emi estaba jadeando un poco, pues estaba terminando con los primeros pasos de su caminata"

 _Que no quiero nada nada~_

"Se limpia el sudor y sigue con el trote"

 _Tengo ganas de gritarle al mundo entero que me suelte pero no me deja y me insiste en que me quede aquiii~_

"Estaba teniendo unos cuantos problemas en el desafío de la tormenta de arena, como siempre, pero entonces recordó una cosa de los tanques de guerra, por lo que saca sus garras, en manos y pies, para después enterrarlas todo lo posible en la arena, y entonces avanzar con más facilidad, pues ahora usaba una técnica de tracción bastante útil evidentemente, y así, pasó a todos y llegó al final del desafío, en primer lugar"

 _Y que crea yo en mi!_

"Se mostraba como Emi estaba haciendo algunas pesas en el patio de la academia"

 _Nunca_ _pares_ _de_ _seguir_ , _intenta_ _siempre_ _hasta_ _el_ _fin,_ _un_ _intento_ _más_ _y_ _ya_ _puede_ _impulsarte_ _al_ _más_ _allá!~_

"En el desafío de la pared de hielo, saco las garras de los pies por completo, y las enterraba en el hielo para tener más agarre al mismo, y al llegar a la pared, se agacha por completo"

 _No hagas caso a los demás, solo tú conoces tuuu verdad! Heeeey!_

"Dio un gran salto felino, uno que solo los de su especie podían dar, por lo que con un solo brazo, se apoyó en la punta de la pared, se impulsó al frente y pasó al otro lado, por lo que ahora seguía con más facilidad, seguido de los demás que se atrasaron un poco, y cerca, su entrenadora miraba con cierta sonrisa y expresión de sorpresa, y orgullo"

 _Laaaaaaaaaa! Y que no te importe nada~ heeeeey!...laaaaaaa~~_

*la canción se detiene poco a poco, y entonces es que se veía como el día de graduación había llegado, todos los cadetes estaban presentes, y el ahora, actual alcalde de Zootopia, quien era sorprendentemente, leodoro leonzales, quien salió de prision por buen comportamiento, se encontraba dando un breve discurso, sobre la valentía, la voluntad y la audacia, al igual que el compañerismo y otras cosas*

L.L: Y ahora, sin más rodeos, dejo con ustedes, al primer graduado de la academia, el primero, en graduarse a una edad muy corta, a una edad llena de desastre y locura, y el primero, en recibir y jurar con orgullo, que dará sus servicios a la seguridad pública, con su propia vida, Damas y Caballeros, les presento, a Emiliano N. Ford

Emi: *portando su uniforme oficial encima, con las orejas en alto y una expresión de orgullo, sube al escenario pasó a paso, mientras que escuchaba con atención los aplausos de los presentes y demás graduados*

L.L: *toma una pequeña caja de color negro, la abre y de su interior saca una placa de oficial dorada, se gira hacia él y cuando están de cara, se saludan con respeto, y entonces le coloca su plata en el pectoral izquierdo de la camisa* porta esta placa con orgullo y gusto hijo

Emi: gracias señor...le puedo asegurar que así será

L.L: tu carta de recomendación fue mandada a la comisaría de Zootopia, y te aceptaron, te esperan haya el viernes por la mañana *sonriente* y ahora *lo toma del hombro y lo acerca a los micrófonos de los alta voces* que tal unas palabras del recién graduado eh?

Los presentes comenzaba a aclamar y a pedir que hablase, claro, que eso hizo que el sonrojo en las mejillas del tigre se hiciera presente, por lo que acerco a los micrófonos y aclaró su garganta con cuidado

Emi: pues...digamos que...soy alguien de pocas palabras...y pues...*hace el dab, y entonces baja del escenario*

Dejando a todos confusos, aunque por otro lado, varios se estaban riendo de forma alegre y algo incredula por lo que hizo, y después de cierto rato, la ceremonia acabo, y ya que no faltaba mucho para el viernes, el tigre se encontraba empacando unas cosas, en una pequeña van frente a una casa de estilo clásico, mientras que era observado por su padre y su madre, ambos tigres, solo que la madre era de pelaje naranja y el padre de pelaje blanco, ella tenía cabello café y el padre lo tenía azul, sus ojos eran del mismo color y los de la madre eran amarillos opaco

Madre:...-suspira-

Padre: *arqueaba una de sus cejas al escuchar el suspiro de su mujer, por lo que volteaba a verla un poco confuso* que sucede Yiya?

Yiya: hay Pipo...nuestro niño se va a la ciudad...apenas pareciera que ayer deje de cambiarle los pañales~

Emi: *se detiene cerca de la van y su pelaje se esponja a más no poder* mamaaaaa~

Pipo: jmjmjm *la abraza con algo de confianza y cariño para reconfortarla* tranquila, nuestro hijo es un hombre fuerte e inteligente...se va a cuidar bien...verdad hijo?

Emi:...ñeeee haré mi mayor esfuerzo jeje *cierra la puerta de la cajuela, se acerca a sus padres y entonces agacha las orejas* ya...debo irme...me llevara un poco llegar a la ciudad...y más si voy en la van de mi abuelo...

Yiya: *se acerca a él, lo abrazaba del cuello y le lloraba en el hombro* estoy orgullosa de ti mijo~...cuídate mucho...ven a visitarnos~

Emi: lo haré Mama...te quiero mucho~ *la estruja un poco*

Yiya: y yo a ti mijo *le da un besito en la mejilla, le da la bendición y le besa la frente, para después entrar a la casa*

Emi: ...*mira fijamente a su padre, se acerca a él y ambos quedan frente a frente*

Pipo:...Señor Oficial...*le sonríe y saluda al estilo oficial, saludo y sonrisa que se regresa mutuamente de su hijo*...ve ahí afuera...y haz la diferencia hijo

Emi: lo haré papa...*ambos se dan la mano, se abrazan por un rato y después se separan*...adiós *se aleja poco a poco, entra en la mini van, arranca y entonces le pisa, saliendo del garaje, por último de la acera y por último de la avenida, para entonces, manejar unos minutos, llegar a la salida a la autopista, y entonces empezar el recorrido...de su nueva vida*

En ciertos ratos paraba por unos minutos para descansar, después, despertaba y entonces es que seguía con su camino, con la radio encendida, escuchando las noticias de la mañana, aunque más que la noticia, se concentraba en la dulce y madura voz de al leopardo de las nieves, sonriente y relajado, mirando los señalamientos que indicaban el camino a Zootopia, y al no ser algo tan dificil, poco a poco entraba en los confines de la ciudad, y al llegar la madrugada, veía con gran facilidad y claridad, como el sol alumbraba más y más, la hermosa ciudad de Zootopia, por lo que no se resistió, y entonces encendió la radio con una buena canción, la cual ayudaba mejor al efecto de la escena, poco a poco entraba en la ciudad, y en muy poco tiempo, es que llego a un pequeño conjunto departamental

Armadillo: *de la tercera edad, abre la puerta de un pequeño departamento, y entonces le dejaba ver a Emi el interior de su nuevo departamento* aquí tienes, una cama, un baño, la ducha no es la gran cosa, pero te servirá, un escritorio, calefacción y tu llave *la deja en la caja con la que traía todas sus cosas* no la pierdas, y nada de fiestas *se retira paso a paso*

Emi: *entra en su departamento, deja la puerta abierta y entonces es que dejaba sus cosas en el suelo*...techo despintado, pared de ladrillos, espacio más o menos pequeño, un refrigerador de tamaño medio...*se acerca a la puerta, donde se podía ver dos gacelas con cajas de bebidas en manos* hola, soy su nuevo vecino

Gacela 1: y nosotros somos muy ruidosos

Gacela 2: y no nos disculparemos por eso *pasa bebiendo una clase de cerveza, ambos caminan un poco más, y entonces es que entran en su departamento*

Emi:...vaya vecinos tan amigables

Voz: está bien...se lo que piensas, pero te terminaras acostumbrando

Emi: *volteaba a ver al otro lado del pasillo, y al no ver prácticamente a nadie, es que baja la mirada, hasta toparse con unas grandes orejas, y una linda conejita de ojos morados*

Judy: jmjm, eres nuevo por lo que veo *sonriendo con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados*

Emi: pues...si, soy nuevo en la zona y en la ciudad jeje...Emi...Emiliano N. Ford

Judy: *le da la mano y ambos las estrechan* Judy...Judy Hopps...así que eres nuevo en la ciudad eh? Emocionado?

Emi: dentro de lo que se puede esperar, y mañana, será mi primer día de trabajo...no es por presumir, pero e venido a formar parte de la fuerza policial de la ciudad de Zootopia *decia mientras sacaba el pecho, y con los puños en la cintura, miraba al frente con orgullo "luciéndose" un poco*

Judy: ooooh, un nuevo recluta eh? *llama la atención de Emi, y entonces es que el fija su mirada en ella* pues bienvenido al juego, sabes, entraré a la comisaría al mismo tiempo que tu así que...nos vamos juntos mañana?

Emi: pues, jeje, me parece una excelente día, en ese caso, hasta mañana compañera *ambos se despiden de mano, emi cierra su puerta, y entonces es que se acuesta en su cama, con cuidado de no pegarse con la pared*...fiu...nueva vida...nuevo trabajo...nuevos amigos...esto sí que irá bien para mí...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Eso a sido todo por ahora, perdonen que haya sido algo corto, pero al ser el primer capítulo, les aseguro, que solo lo es por esta ocasión, y los fics nominados para la primera votación son

Highschool Ball DxD

MI TIERNO BEBE PANDA

Vida en Kung Fu Panda

Vida En El Mundo Furry

Y

La Isla Del Amor

El más votado será elegido para tener una continuación, de al menos 3000 palabras, espero que les haya gustado, yo soy ROCK ROJA, y nos vemos, hasta la próxima


End file.
